Senseless battles
by Dan Ingram
Summary: Like the title suggests. Take a peek. It's Black Panther vs. Spiderman, and someone gets a whupping


What you are about to read is basically a fanfic with a lot of fighting. I make no real pretense for plot, because there isn't much of one. While I am good at characterization, some fanfics that I want to write in the future will include heavy doses of fighting. So, I have to get good at writing them somehow, don't I? Hence the following. All thoughts are welcomed.  
  
Half way across the Universe  
  
En Dwi Gast, otherwise known as the elder off the universe called Grandmaster, looked over the devastated planet once known as Alpha Six with distain. The world had once been occupied by both skrulls and kree who had learned long ago to make peace with one another after members of both races had been mysteriously transported to the planet thousands of years ago. No one knew how they had come to the planet, it was a mystery they never solved and due to the harsh conditions of the planet's surface, one they never had time to solve. In time they learned to peacefully coexist.  
  
-It was such an easy gambit- Grandmaster thought to himself. No one knew the reason that these ancient enemies were brought together was because of a bet between the Kree Supreme Intelligence and Grandmaster. The Supreme Intelligence bet Gast that Kree would never agree to work with the Skrulls, no matter what the conditions. Grandmaster took him up on that bet, and proved him wrong. It took Grandmaster two thousand years, an eye blink to him, to manipulate the two cultures into a peaceful co-existence. His reward? The Supreme Intelligence had given him the lives of his subjects one Alpha Six. With nothing to do with the planet, Grandmaster destroyed it. He masterfully manipulated what were long buried ethnic hatreds, soon setting neighbor against neighbor. The civil war that flowed killed every inhabitant dead, and left Grandmaster truly bored.  
  
" There were no grand displays of combat, of cunning. They lacked passion, even as they died!" He shouted to no one in particular. The sole reason that he started the war was to see a good fight. And he was truly disappointed. The skrulls and Krees fought one another with little more than savagery. There were no subtle moves on the battlefields; no grand, masterful plots were hatched.  
  
-Well, I can think of one place to find a good fight- he thought to himself.  
  
***  
  
High above New York  
  
-Bored, bored, bored- Peter Parker, otherwise known as the Amazing Spiderman, thought to himself as he swung thru the city on his trademark web lines. While the average person would find swinging thru the skyline stimulating, to Spiderman.  
  
-Where's Doc Ock when you need him arrgh!- Spiderman clutched his head in pain as his spider sense to scream in his head like a siren.  
  
" Head.feels.like it's going to explode!" He winced as swung to the side of a nearby building, still not seeing what the danger was. But seconds before he touched the building, Spiderman disappeared from New York in a flash of blue light.  
  
***  
  
Avengers Mansion training room, New York  
  
" Are you sure you want to do this? It's hardly a fair fight." Warbird asked.  
  
" I'm sure, Carol," Captain America, " And all I have to do is hit you once, remember? Don't be to confident now."  
  
" Oh, don't you worry about me!" Warbird said. Using her powers, she took to the air and unleashed several energy blasts at the living legend. With uncanny speed, Captain America feigned to the left and then ducked to the right, slightly throwing Warbird's aim off several inches. Rather than hide behind his shield for protection, Captain America thru it at Warbird, aimed directly at her head.  
  
" Don't be insulting, Cap." Carol joked as she ducked under the indestructible disc. She kept firing at Captain America, but she was always two seconds to slow. Unseen to Carol, the shield kept flying thru the air, hitting the left far wall, ricocheting into right and was now cutting thru the air and on a collision course with Carol's back. Seconds before it hit it's mark Carol back handed the disc off course while still attempting to hit Captain America.  
  
" Now if that isn't the oldest trick in the book, I don't know what is." She joked.  
  
" I had my hopes." Captain America said as he flipped thru the air, still dodging Carol's blasts and caught his shield. Carol cursed herself for being so stupid when she saw that. Although many others would have missed the significance of what had just happened, Carol knew instantly what it meant. Captain America never intended to hit her with his shield when he threw it, and he actually planned for her to back hand his shield like she did. In fact, he was placing himself in position to catch his shield the entire time he was dodging her energy blasts. Which meant he was planning something.  
  
-He's a wily old man- Carol thought to herself, " Okay Cap, it's time to put an end to this. It's been fun." Carol said pulled away from Captain America. She hoped that by putting herself at a greater distance, he wouldn't be able to tag her with his shield before she saw it coming.  
  
" I've got the high ground, and you're not going to be able to touch me."  
  
" I've heard that before, Carol. No offense, but step up to the plate or get out of the park."  
  
" Nice you asked so nicely!" Carol replied as she unleashed a powerful energy blast at the Star Spangled Avenger. She fully expected him to dodge it, but she knew the force of the blast would disorientate the Captain, and would allow her to hit him easier. But Captain America brought his shield up and stood his ground. At the last possible instance, Captain America shifted his shield slightly, causing Warbird's blast to ricochet off his shield rather than taking it full force. The blast bounced off Cap's shield into the nearby wall, bounced one final time. Directly into Warbird's face.  
  
" Arrgh!" Warbird shouted as her energy blast nailed her square in the face. She was physically fine, her body simply reabsorbed the energy, but the blast had left her temporarily blinded. It made her an easy target, and Captain America didn't waste a moment. He threw his shield directly as Warbird's solar plexus as hard as he could, knocking the air from Warbird's lungs. Warbird crashed to the ground with a loud thud, cursing herself the entire time.  
  
-That was the oldest trick in the book!- She scolded herself, -And you fell for it!-  
  
As her eye-sight returned, she saw Captain America standing over her, holding his shield inches away from her neck to indicate that he could have decapitated her if he wished.  
  
" You lose." He said, matter of factly.  
  
" Nice trick, Cap. You made me think you were planning something big, which you were. I expected you to dodge my blast, like you had been doing. I put a lot of power into that blast, hoping that it would have left you vulnerable when the back lash hit you."  
  
" But you never expected me to hit you with your own energy blasts since we both knew they wouldn't harm you." Cap finished.  
  
" How did you know that I would be blinded, though?"  
  
" Lucky guess." He replied as he helped her up, " But don't feel bad about your loss. I knew you were a professional, and reacted accordingly."  
  
" That makes me feel a little bit better, but." Before Warbird could finish her sentence, she and Captain America disappeared in a flash of blue light.  
  
***  
  
-Okay, this is new!- Peter Parker thought to himself as he took in his surroundings. He, along with every other hero had had ever met, had just been transported into a non descript field. Everyone, from Wolverine, to Thor, to Hornet of the Slingers was there as well.  
  
" Hey web head, you got any idea what just happened?" A hollow sounding voice that Spiderman recognized as that of Speedball asked.  
  
" Why are you asking me, Spazball? I just got here!"  
  
" Sorry, sorry. I keep forgetting not to place any faith in you."  
  
" You are here," A voice boomed, " Because I wish it. I am the Grandmaster."  
  
" Thou hast vowed to ne'er again use us as pawns, villain!" Thor shouted back. He had been abducted in the middle of a battle with the Absorbing Man and was furious about being pulled away before he could safely defeat the villain.  
  
" Yes, well, right after I made that vow, I died. And since I am now reborn, I feel that I am free of that vow."  
  
" And what is it you require of us?" The mysterious Black Panther, King of Wakanda, asked without a trace of emotion.  
  
" Battle, O' King. It's been to long since I have seen a good fight, and the heroes of earth will provide it for me."  
  
" And if we refuse?" Moon Knight asked.  
  
" Then I will destroy your world."  
  
" You are some kinda sicko, you know that! You want us to fight to the death for your own amusement!" Frank Castle, better known as the Punisher, spat.  
  
" You will not be fighting to the death, Mr. Castle. You will be paired up against a foe that you have a reasonable chance to defeat in an environment that will make the battles equal. You will be allowed to use the weapons that you always carry into battle, I will see to it. I will not allow any fighter to be killed, and I will heal all injures once a battle is concluded. Any questions?"  
  
" Yeah, what's in it for us?"  
  
" I am an elder of the universe, I can give you anything. Like your Uncle Ben." He said to Spiderman.  
  
" Or power and respect." He said to Nova, the human rocket.  
  
"Freedom from the constant fear that one day you will, 'fall off the wagon'" He said to Iron Man. Grandmaster spoke to each hero present, offering each of them their hearts desire for their full cooperation. Once he had finished, he transported the heroes to their first round.  
  
Black Panther vs. Spiderman  
  
" He can send us any where in the universe, and the blue berry muffin sends me some run down block in New York." Spiderman muttered. The entire neighborhood was abandoned, with run down cars all along the street and just about every building looked like it was condemned.  
  
" Do not let the environment concern you, Spiderman," A voice calmly explained, " It is no doubt intended so that neither one of us has the 'home court' advantage."  
  
Spiderman turned around and saw a tall, black man in a three-piece business suit and wearing dark sunglasses standing about ten feet behind him. Spiderman hadn't even noticed him until he had spoken.  
  
" Oh, thanks, I knew that. Who are you anyways, the business Avenger?" Spiderman asked.  
  
" No. I am the king of a small African nation." The man replied. Oddly enough, the man was paying little attention to Spiderman; rather he was looking at a small, silver card he was holding in the palm of his hand. After a fashion, he looked like he was reading the newspaper, so engrossed by what he was reading that it didn't matter if Spiderman was there or not.  
  
"Oh, Black Panther. Sorry to do this to you, your majesty, but I'm not a fan of long fights for the amusement of some cosmic jerk." Spiderman activated his web shooters, and encased the King of Wakanda in a web cocoon. Black Panther made no move to avoid being hit, as though it didn't matter at all.  
  
" Hey, Grandy, I'm done here!" Spiderman shouted.  
  
No reply.  
  
" Come on, he's beaten." A split second after Spiderman said that, three energy daggers, one quickly followed by another and another, shot out of the web cocoon and directly at Spiderman. The first energy dagger was aimed at Spiderman's chest area, and Spiderman jumped ten feet into the air to avoid it. The second energy dagger was actually aimed twelve feet in the air, exactly where Spiderman's chest was, and Spiderman had to twist to the side to narrowly avoid being hit by it. The final dagger was aimed at five feet and exactly where Spiderman had just landed. Spiderman ducked under it at the last moment, barely avoiding the dagger despite his incredible speed and spider sense. Spiderman looked at the web cocoon and saw that it was now cut in half. Standing in front of it was the Black Panther with an energy dagger in his left hand, which glowed a bright orange. He was no longer in his business suit; rather he was completely covered in his traditional Black Panther suit with cat ears on the side of the head and yellow eyes that somehow revealed nothing about the man underneath, and wearing a long flowing cape.  
  
" I am the greatest warrior of Wakanda and chieftain of the Panther Clan," Black Panther said calmly, " You may defeat me Spiderman, but you will not dismiss me that easily."  
  
" Fine, my mistake, your highness."  
  
Spiderman shot out another web line and hit Black Panther directly in the stomach with it. Spiderman then pulled Panther forward, hoping to knock Panther off his feet and into his fist. But at the exact same instance that Spiderman pulled him forward, Panther leaped at Spiderman. His vibranium boots, which allowed him to jump several stories at a time if he desired, activated and Panther shot forward with incredible speed towards Spiderman. Spiderman was completely unprepared for Panther's tactic and speed and was surprised by the tactic for a split second, and that was all Panther needed.  
  
-Crack!-  
  
Panther's fist connected with Spiderman's jaw, nearly breaking it in one blow. Spiderman rolled with the punch, spun around and backhanded T'Challa, nailing Panther directly in the head with his incredible strength.  
  
-Hope I didn't hurt him to much- Spiderman thought to himself as his vision cleared. Panther's blow connected soundly. His spider sense started blaring, but he couldn't figure out why until he saw that Panther was still standing in front of him, unharmed. Spiderman was taken back again as Panther seemed to shrug his blow off.  
  
-What's this guy made off?- Spiderman thought to himself as he ducked to the right to avoid being stabbed by Panther's energy dagger. But that was exactly what Panther had planned and he connected again with a powerful uppercut to Spiderman's chin. Panther swung his dagger at Spiderman again, and this time Spiderman ducked under the strike. But Panther expected that and he drop kicked Spiderman. The kick was powerful enough by itself, but combined with the vibranium soles Spiderman was knocked a good twenty feet back before he skidded to a stop. Spiderman quickly decided to keep some distance between himself and Panther for a second, trying to figure out a course of action. Panther, oddly enough, just stood where they had been battling moments earlier. He had removed the web line that had been stuck on his chest, and his body language was almost leisurely, as though he were waiting for an appointment to arrive and not for an attack by one of the most dangerous heroes on earth.  
  
-He's shrugged off my hits without breaking a sweat!- Spiderman thought to himself. -But he has no powers! How could he.of course!-  
  
Spiderman smacked himself in the head, how could he be so stupid? This was the King of Wakanda he was fighting, after all.  
  
-His suit must be made of vibranium! It absorbs the kenetic energy of my blows- Spiderman realized.- Only way to beat him is to get that suit off him and then beat him up, or wear him down-  
  
An instance after he thought that, Spiderman's spider sense started blaring. He looked in Panther's direction and saw him connect two of his energy daggers together. That produced an incredibly bright white light that blinded Spiderman even though he managed to close his eyes before the two daggers connected. Spiderman tensed up, ready to respond to his spider sense that would warn him of any attack. Strangely, there was no follow up attack. As Spiderman's vision returned, he saw that Panther had disappeared from the streets.  
  
-Sometimes, I really wish that my spider sense could be just a little more specific- He thought to himself as he approached the building that was closest to where Panther had been standing, -Still, he's just a normal guy in a cat suit, albeit an advanced one. How hard could it be?-. He slowly opened the door to the building, ready for any attack The hall way to the building had a thick coat of dust that had not been disturbed, and there was a large hole in the floor about ten feet from the door.  
  
-Doesn't look like any one has whoa!- Spiderman's spider sense activated mere seconds before Black Panther shot out of the hole like an insane Jack in the box, unleashing a barrage of his energy daggers at Spiderman. Spiderman flipped backwards and out into the street, nimbly and narrowly avoiding the many energy daggers. But being out in the street didn't completely save him from the daggers. Several daggers bounced off the nearby buildings or cars and shot back to where Spiderman had just landed. Spiderman leaped into the air at the last second and spun in mid air, barely avoid two energy daggers aimed at his waist and head.  
  
-That guy could put Bullseye to shame!- Spiderman thought to himself as shot a web line at the building. He knew better than to try the front door again. With a slight tug of his incredible strength, Spiderman shot the air and thru an open second story window on the far left of the building. He climbed thru the window, and looked around. The room was empty, except for one thing besides dust. One of Panther's energy daggers. Spiderman carefully approached it, mindful of his spider sense. His spider sense, however, was completely quite.  
  
-Thing must have run out of power. About time something went my way- He thought to himself. He concentrated, and 'reached out' with his spider sense, trying to find Black Panther, whom he knew was in the building. He soon found Black Panther on the seventh floor of the building, simply standing in the hall way with his back turned to the stairs, and as a result, Spiderman.  
  
-Have to take him by surprise- Spiderman thought to himself.  
  
" Greetings, Peter Parker. I'm afraid that you simply cannot utilize stealth against some one such as myself." Panther declared as he spun around and threw several daggers Spiderman.  
  
" I had to tr.wait a minute, Parker?" Spiderman asked as he dodged the daggers and leaped at Panther. His mind raced, how could this man know he was Peter Parker? " What do you mean by that?"  
  
" No need to be coy, Mr. Parker," Panther replied as he ducked under Spiderman's lunge with impossible ease, " I've known for quite some time." Panther spun around and unleashed two powerful daggers at Spiderman. Spiderman ducked under them, and they blew out the walls behind him, kicking up a large cloud of dust. Spiderman looked up and saw Panther flip down the staircase. Coughing and wheezing from the dust, Spiderman followed him, his mind racing.  
  
-How can he know that I'm Peter Parker? Did he investigate me, or did he buy the information from someone, what?- Spiderman's mind ran thru all options, looking for any possible answer as he searched the floor for any sign of the Panther. Had he known more about the Black Panther, however, he would have known how the Panther knew. Several years ago, Spiderman investigated Roxxan Oil when they started creating artificial vibranium. Spiderman had encountered Panther in the course of his investigation and they ended up battling the Ghost together. But mere hours before Peter Parker met Black Panther as Spiderman; he met Black Panther as Peter Parker and had gone so far to take a picture of his wife together with T'Challa. Though he had long since forgotten that meeting, Panther, with his enhanced sense of smell, did not. He knew the second he met Spiderman that night that he was Peter Parker, but kept that knowledge to himself until he could use it to it's fullest advantage. That time was now. Spiderman was so busy wracking his brain, looking for an answer; he didn't notice how his spider sense was constantly buzzing, ever so slightly. Spiderman looked down the hall, and saw the door was slightly ajar. His spider sense started to buzz a little louder, and he knew instantly that was where the Panther was hiding. But he also knew that if he went in thru the door, he would walk straight into a trap.  
  
-Have to try something even the Panther isn't ready for- Spiderman thought to himself.  
  
Inside the room, Panther waited patiently for Spiderman to spring his trap. His attention wasn't focused on the door, rather on the windows. He had studied Spiderman, and knew the man preferred stealth to brute force. But at the last second, he heard someone running down the hall. A second later the wall seemingly exploded, with Spiderman the epic center.  
  
" Didn't expect that, huh, Kitty Cat!" Spiderman shouted as he grabbed Panther and threw him face first across the room into the far wall.  
  
" No, I did not." Panther replied as he flew thru the air. He managed to twist in mid air, and shoot three daggers at Spiderman. Spiderman leisurely jumped over the daggers, but as he came down, his spider sense started to scream.  
  
-Now what's the problem?- He asked himself as he landed. He then realized his mistake a split second after he had landed on the floor. The boards were rotten, and partly gave way under him. He fell half way thru the floor, stuck half way up to his waist.  
  
- Real Smooth Parker- He thought to himself as he quickly tried to extricate himself. He saw Black Panther leap out the window, and his spider sense started to scream even louder than it ever had done before.  
  
-Oops- Was the last word to go thru Spiderman's mind as he has realized that he had just fallen into one of the biggest impromptu traps in the history of man, and that the Black Panther had been the cheese.  
  
*Thoom!*  
  
Within seconds, the entire building had exploded in a huge fireball. Unknown to Spiderman, the second Black Panther had jumped out the window; he activated a small button on his wrist. That button, in turned activated and overloaded several of Black Panther's energy daggers. Specially, one placed in the far right corner of the basement, another placed in the left front of the building in a second story room and two others placed in strategic locations, designed to bring the entire building down around one room. The room Panther had just left Spiderman in. Panther's suit protected him as he fell to the ground and he landed in a crouch, his vibranium soles absorbing the shock of the landing. He sprinted away from the large dust cloud the death of the building was generating, not wanting to take any chances with debris. Once he was a safe enough distance away, he reached into his small yellow belt around his waist and pulled out a silver card, about the size of a credit card. It was known as his Kimoyo Card, and it allowed Black Panther access to his large database, among other things. He pressed a button to communicate to one of his most valued operatives.  
  
" Taku?"  
  
Taku was one of Black Panther's right hand men. He lived in what was known as the Techno jungle underneath Wakanda, and was the center of Panther's large intelligence network. With the press of a button, Taku could provide Panther with any information he could ever need.  
  
" I am here, my lord. I trust those Avenger files that I provided on Spiderman were accurate?"  
  
" Yes. He does indeed possess an advanced warning system of some kind, as Captain America noted when they battled alongside the Lava men. It is not specific, though, and can be fooled. Have you done as I asked?"  
  
" Yes, My lord. I have compiled a large archive of video clips that show Spiderman in action. I am piping them into your card now. My lord?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" You disappeared rather abruptly this morning from your New York Consulate, and even now we cannot locate you thru your transponder or trace this signal. Is. this your will?"  
  
" It is nothing to concern yourself with. Stand down until further notice."  
  
" Yes, my lord."  
  
For ten minutes, Black Panther carefully and thoughtfully studied the video clips while standing next to the rubble of the building he had lured Spiderman into. He watched how Spiderman fought Doc Ock, how he battled Kraven the Hunter and how he fought superior foes like Titania to stand still. He noted how he battled every day thugs, and how he fought heroes and vigilantes. After about ten minutes, some of the rubble started to move.  
  
" That.was.very.rude!" Spiderman declared as he pushed the final piece of rubble off and away from himself, " I.don't mind.when people.bring the house down.just not while I'm in it!"  
  
Panther took a moment to take in Spiderman's condition. His red and blue uniform was torn all in numerous places, and what parts of Spiderman's flesh Panther could see were covered in blood. Half of Spiderman's mask was gone, revealing his blue eyes and brown hair. Since Panther already knew his secret I.D, Spiderman didn't much care about it his mask.  
  
"As I predicted, you managed to protect yourself with your webbing, saving you from otherwise certain death. Why are you complaining? You are still alive, after all."  
  
" What.You." For a moment, Spiderman was speechless. This man, known as the Black Panther, had just dropped a building on him and hardly seemed to care one way or the other. This man called himself a hero? Spiderman also knew that recently, Black Panther had personally crashed the global economy for reasons that are still unclear. And the man just stood there, not in a defensive pose or looking like he was ready to strike, Panther just stood like he was beneath his notice. If anyone needed a good whupping, it was Panther, Spiderman decided. And despite the fact that he was exhausted and bloodied, Spiderman decided he was the perfect person to give it to him.  
  
" Let's end this." Spiderman snarled.  
  
" Very well." Panther charged at Spiderman and launched himself thru the air with his vibranium boots. Spiderman barely ducked under the kick, causing Panther to overshoot. Panther landed in the rubble, skidding to a stop. He spun around, and unleashed six energy daggers at the two adjoining building. Spiderman saw this and prepared to dodge them as they ricocheted towards him. However, he misinterpreted what Panther was doing. The daggers weren't aimed at him directly; rather they were aimed at one another. Each dagger hit another going in an opposite direction and again produced a blinding white light that engulfed Spiderman from all sides.  
  
" Arrgh!" Spiderman, not expecting the tactic, was completely blinded, albeit briefly; whereas Black Panther's lenses protected his sensitive eyes and left him totally unharmed. Spiderman stumbled around, trying to get his footing in the uneven rubble while at the same time trying to push past the pain from body and eyes to focus on his spider sense. Panther leaped at Spiderman again and twisted in mid air, flipping over so he hit Spiderman squarely in the chest his vibranuim boots.  
  
-Wham!-  
  
Spiderman went limp at the last second, but was still knocked out of the rubble and into the street, skidding to a stop and leaving a trail of blood as he went.  
  
-Damnit, get it together Parker! He has no powers! You can take him!- He told himself as his vision returned. His vision cleared enough so that he could see Panther running towards him with an energy dagger, and Spiderman lashed out with a powerful left kick, hoping to connect with Panther's head. But Black Panther, who had just been studying Spiderman's fighting style, saw the kick coming and fluidly ducked to his left, avoiding the kick and getting inside Spiderman's defenses. He slashed at Spiderman's chest with one of his daggers. Spiderman's spider sense warned him of the slash, but Spiderman was too tired to dodge it completely. Panther's dagger got within a hair's breath of Spiderman's chest, not cutting him but burning him with the heat. Spiderman flipped backwards, his foot knocking the dagger out of Panther's hand and into the air. But before he could press his attack, Panther unleashed a lightning fast barrage of energy daggers from his gauntlet, forcing Spiderman back further and further before he inexplicably stopped.  
  
" Run out of daggers? My heart bleeds." Spiderman said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
" Not at all." Panther replied as he passively cracked his neck, "I have an unlimited amount, actually."  
  
" Then." Before he could finish, Spiderman's spider sense activated and he stepped to the side to avoid the danger he was sensing. From high in the air, the dagger Spiderman had kicked out of Black Panther hand landed exactly where Spiderman had just been standing. Spiderman looked at the dagger almost in awe and started to realize his mistake. Black Panther was one of the greatest minds in the world, a scientist that made Wakanda a world super power by himself and a man whose body was in perfect physical condition. Panther's mind was his greatest weapon, and he had been manipulating him from since the beginning of the fight. As Spiderman thought that, he saw Panther's cowl move ever so slightly.  
  
-He's sneering at me!- Spiderman thought to himself. Under normal conditions, Spiderman would have recognized that Panther wasn't actually sneering at him; rather that Black Panther was employing psychological warfare in order to goad Spiderman into making a mistake. But these weren't normal conditions. Spiderman was exhausted; his body felt like it was on fire and Black Panther, who claimed to be a hero, had dropped an entire building on him, something not even the Punisher would do!  
  
" You're going down Felix!" Spiderman shouted as he charged Black Panther. Spiderman unleashed a barrage of punches at Black Panther, completely forgetting the Panther's vibranuim suit. Not that it mattered. Black Panther had studied Spiderman's fighting style and knew what to expect better than Spiderman himself. Every block, kick and chop that Spiderman threw was either blocked or dodged at the last second.  
  
-This guy's not human!-Spiderman thought to himself he found himself unable to land a single blow on Black Panther. Spiderman was always a split second too later or a hair off. Panther easily blocked a right aimed at his head with his left hand, and casually smacked Spiderman across the face as he brought his hand back. At the same time, Spiderman's spider sense started buzzing again, and he leaped back. He suddenly noticed that his arms felt incredibly numb, like they were asleep.  
  
" What the heck is going on here?" He said as he rubbed his arms frantically to get the circulation back.  
  
" Nerve pinches, administered while I was blocking your strikes." Black Panther explained, " I would suggest you surrender, Spiderman. I do not wish to harm you."  
  
" You drop a building on me, you nearly blind me twice and you say that YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME!" Spiderman screamed. He charged at Black Panther, infuriated by the statement and ignoring his spider sense, just as Black Panther had planned. Black Panther went limp as Spiderman tackled him, his suit absorbing the force of the blow. He unsheathed his claws and dug them into Spiderman's back.  
  
" I'm sorry." Was all Panther said as he clung to Spiderman and activated his suits taser charge.  
  
-A guy in a kitty suit, huh?- Were the last thoughts to go thru Spiderman's mind. Spiderman didn't scream as twenty thousand volts shot thru his body, rending him unconscious. He just cursed himself for underestimating the Black Panther before everything went black.  
  
" I apologize for this unpleasant encounter," Panther said as he rolled Spiderman off of himself and stood up, " But unless it suits my designs, I always fight to win."  
  
" Well done, O' King of Wakanda." A familiar voice said from behind him.  
  
"It was hardly a fair battle. I knew everything about him, after all." Black Panther didn't bother to turn around to greet Grandmaster as he approached the two combatants.  
  
" Yes, but that was because you chose to go into battle informed about your foes' strengths and weaknesses. He does not. A fine battle, none the less, one worthy of the bards!"  
  
" You said that the fallen are healed after the battle is finished. Do so now."  
  
" Do not presume to command me, O' King." Grandmaster growled.  
  
" I presume nothing." Black Panther said calmly and without a trace of concern in his voice as he brushed some dust off his shoulder, "I am simply holding you to your word."  
  
" Very well." Grandmaster motioned at Spiderman, and the web slinger was instantly healed, and his costume repaired. In a burst of blue light, Spiderman was gone.  
  
" What have you done with him?"  
  
" I deposited him back in New York for the time being. He lost, and is of no further interest to me at the moment."  
  
" And myself?"  
  
" You advance to the next round. Good luck, O' King of Wakanda. As you no doubt know, fortune favors the prepared."  
  
****  
  
Notes= Black Panther and Spiderman teamed up a while ago with Iron Man in one of those god awful annual team ups in Amazing Spiderman Annual 25. While it was never even implied that Panther knew Spidey's secret I.D, it would be pretty hard for Panther not to know given his enhanced sense of smell and all. Also, Panther's taser charge in his suit showed up in Black Panther 14 when he was battling Hydro-Man. It's never shown up since, but Panther hasn't needed it since then either.  
  
Black Panther crashed the global economy in Black Panther 19 in order to defeat Erik Killmonger. Needless to say, not many people were happy about this.  
  
In the 1980s, Spiderman tagged along with the Avengers when they went to investigate an incident at Project Pegasus. When he was discovered, Spiderman convinced Captain America to not kick him out by telling him about his spider sense and Cap is the guy who writes that kinda stuff down ;)  
  
Additional note. The smooth, calm cunning and down right bastardly Black Panther you just read can be seen every month in Black Panther written by Christopher Priest. The man is the god of comics, and you never know what to expect from Black Panther beyond a good, funny and intelligent read. Buy it, read it, love it. Thank you.  
  
Well, what did you think? My action scenes worth anything? Any suggestions? Any battles you would like to see? 


End file.
